kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Charge Attacks
Charge Attacks (チャージ攻撃) (alternatively referred to as Strong Attacks, Power Attacks, Combo Attacks, or Heavy Attacks, depending on the game) are powerful moves from Warriors titles that can usually be executed by pressing (default setting on PlayStation ports). They often take more time to execute than normal attacks ( , default setting on PlayStation ports), but they can offer special effects like breaking an enemy's guard or initiating automated attack sequences. To abbreviate specific combinations, sometimes fans refer to the sequence by stating C and a variable number for the charge attack's sequence in the chain. For instance, , , , would be called C4 since the charge acts as the last attack. Other fans may prefer to speak out each input individually for clarity, such as saying "Square-Square-Square-Triangle", oftentimes abbreviated as SSST. Here is a visual guideline that shows the common abbreviations for charge attacks. (Note: as in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, no characters have C7, C8 and C9 types) Additional attacks attached to a single charge attack is sometimes referred to as C# - # of the follow up (for example: , , , ( ) would be C3-1). While combo fans may refer to each tap individually, most players include these extra attacks when they refer to that particular charge. As in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, the game uses the C6 system with the C4 system. Charge combos are also can be performed while in midair for air combos; hence the name Aerial Charge Attacks (空中チャージ攻撃 Kūchū chāji kōgeki). On the character's beginning levels (excluding characters with only C4 Charge), they start with up to C5 attacks. However, once the player character's level reaches Level 15, they can gain the C6 charge. Normal attack chains and combo chains can vary in length, according to the characters' moveset being listed. Although it may vary with the characters’ movesets, the C1 is usually acts as a quick long-ranged attacks which the character will either shoot from their bladed weapons, ranged weapons or a staff that their weapons are wielding it. Every each of these characters adjust the charge attacks based on a character's tier. *'Rank A' characters (like protagonists/main, major or powerful characters, and also few bosses have C6 type) can perform six charge attacks and few characters like Duke Artorius have a additional Charge Drive moves or Area-of-effect C5 attacks. *'Rank B' characters (like characters have at least focused and minor characters (e.g Alice Twins) and also few bosses have C4 type) can only perform four charge attacks much like Dynasty Warriors 2 or Samurai Warriors series, but they cannot perform their Charge Drive moves, Area-of-effect C5 attacks or C6. *'Rank C' characters (like several bosses, enemy officers or Riot Majors and Elite Guards and Permadeath Characters) are only have one charge and cannot perform any charge related combos. Each charge combo had its own properties and followed a general pattern for every character with little variation. *C1: Acting as long range attack or special attack in close range mode like Sarara Hoshisaki’s C1, etc. Also using the analog stick at said direction to perform a Directional Charge attack (Direction + ). *C2: A small, centralized attack that launches enemies’ upward, ideal for juggle foes for longer combos. In Eikyū Alice Musou, the C2 move is also as part of an Air Combo starter as the character not only launches enemies into the air, but the character itself as well. *C3: A chance-on-hit stunning attack directly from Dynasty Warriors 3 to 8, a multi-input chain combo that ends with either a stun or a stagger on hit. Increasing the weapon level and button taps ( ) could raise the number of attacks performed. *C4: This move is directly from Dynasty Warriors 3 to 8. A powerful attack that sends enemies flying several meters away. The range will change depending on the character/weapon, and it may be the best crowd clearing attack available (due to often inflicting crashing knockback). *C5: This move is directly from Dynasty Warriors 3 to 8, it was a combo sequence that trapped enemies within range, known as the Charge Drive. Characters would strike their foe upwards and another tap of the charge button could smash their aerial foe downwards with a single strike. Other characters change it to an area of effect attack, sometimes one with a good distance in front of the character, to launch multiple enemies up in the air. In Eikyū Alice Musou, few characters like Duke Artorius, their C5 attacks has combined with Charge Drive attack and the AoE attack, also the attack automatically locks onto the most recent single target for the entire sequence (even if they are K.O.ed). *C6: This move is directly from Dynasty Warriors 3 to 8, an attack unique for each character. Depending on the character, the attack can be a single strike, a multi-input sequence, a throw, or something else entirely. Characters' C6 require level 15 to learn in Eikyū Alice Musou. Aerial Charge Combos As for midair Normal attack chains and combo chains are also varied in length depending on the characters’s movesets, for example Kiraha Kirihara’s C6 air combo, chaining while in midair by pressing and tapping the attack buttons (e.g , , , , , , ) to juggle the enemies in the air. Similar to the grounded charge combos, each aerial charge combo had its own properties and followed a general pattern for every character with little variation. *Aerial C1: A standard Aerial Charge Attack, allow it to perform a continuous aerial hits or ground hitting moves. *Aerial C2: A small air juggling attack that send enemies either upward into the air for higher heights or down to ground that cause ground bounces. *Aerial C3: A multi-input chain small air combo juggle that ends with sending air juggled enemies either up into the air or to the ground instead of stun or a stagger on hit unlike the grounded counterparts. *Aerial C4: A powerful air combo attack that sends air juggled enemies flying several meters away similar to the grounded C4. *Aerial C5: Similar to Aerial C2. A AoE attack that send any air juggled enemies to the ground (with only second part of the Charge Drive) and hits other enemies on the ground while others hits juggled enemies with a aerial AoE attack. *Aerial C6. A unique aerial charge combo, depending on the character, the attack can be a single strike, a multi-input sequence, a throw, or something else entirely while in the air. EX Attacks The EX Attacks are added in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, or attacks created for each character affiliated with a particular their own moveset, were essentially extended charge attacks or aerial charge attacks (for instance, C3-1 or C1-1) that changed based on the character. Once the player character reaches Level 5, they can gain the EX Attack. While the Advanced EX Attack, the character's level must reach level 10 and Expert EX, the character's level must reach level 15 along with C6 Charge Attack. To avoid confusion with EX Attacks, the charge attacks for each characters' moveset don't require multiple charge taps like Dynasty Warriors 7 & 8. EX Attacks are the only unique charge attack for characters. Some circles instead use the same type of abbreviation for a character's enhanced charge attack for EX Attacks (such as "C3-EX"). There are three types of EX Attacks *'Basic EX' (for beginners): Characters have two or three EX Attacks like the basic characters e.g Arisu Arisugawa, Aruto Kirihara, etc. *'Advanced EX' (for intermediates): Characters have two or four EX Attacks like characters e.g Liddell, King MacArthur, Loussier l'oye, etc. *'Expert EX' (for experts): Characters have two or more EX Attacks like characters (e.g Jabberwocky has only one character has total 8 EX Attacks) and can be tapped on the sixth or seventh last inputs. External link Charge Attacks on Koei Wiki Category:Gameplay